


Панацея

by Theonya



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Bottom Ikari Shinji, Depressed Ikari Shinji, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slice of Life, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Top Nagisa Kaworu, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Каору улыбнулся. В последнее время ему везло на «веселых ботаников».- Эй, ты что, дро…Парень повернул голову, смотря пустым усталым взглядом. В руке был нож для резки бумаги. Рубашка снята и лежит на коленях, на ней – влажные салфетки и пластыри. А на другой руке – глубокий свежий порез.
Relationships: Ayanami Rei & Ikari Shinji, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Он толкнул тяжелую железную дверь, и, как изо дня в день, она заскрипела, охотно принимая парня в объятия клуба. Навеки накурено, громкая музыка, отвязные парни и девушки — здесь не существует запретов, например, на алкоголь или что покрепче, включая острые ощущения. Вон там какая-то девчонка закусывает губу до крови, пока другая дырявит ей бровь, а за углом кого-то зажали, но, судя по улыбке, парнишке скорее хорошо, чем плохо. Он ерошит светлые волосы, садится за стойку. Знакомый бармен наливает ему так же, как и всегда.  
— Маки, я сегодня на мели, — лениво тянет он.  
— Отдашь с зарплаты.  
— Ладно.  
Сладко-терпкий коктейль создан для того, чтобы баловаться. Парень может себе это позволить, ведь дома его никто не ждет, не будет полоскать мозги типа: «Где ты был? Почему перегаром тянет? Опять курил?». Не то, чтобы ему было одиноко, нет. Здесь он чувствовал себя в родной стихии, лучше, чем в школе, на подработке или где-либо, и, растворяясь в качающих басах, для счастья не хватало единственного. Он стрельнул глазами в одну, в другую сторону. Вот пацан, который всегда согласен, стоит только напоить его или всунуть в зубы косячок, но ему не хотелось настолько острых ощущений, чтобы пришлось лечиться, да и денег не было. Вот неясные девчонки… Ах, нет, они крутят задницами перед столиками. Пф, не особо и хотелось.  
— Маки, запиши еще на мой счет, — приземлился снова за стойку он, задев чей-то рюкзак под столом. Негласное правило вещало: человек, оставивший вещь более, чем на пару минут, уже её не увидит. В рюкзаке лежали вещи, школьная форма, свернутая кое-как, на дне — кошелек с приличной суммой и ученическим билетом. Он расхохотался:  
— Глянь, у какого ботаника кто-то сумку стырил!  
— Эй! Это моя сумка! — приближалось гневное чудо в перьях, немного пониже, смуглое, с густо подведенными глазами. Чудо в перьях — потому что в какой-то женской безрукавке, подчеркивающей худые руки, вместе с рваными штанами, сползающими на бедра, обнажающей живот, он выглядел настолько вызывающе, что завсегдатай удивился, как такую наивную шлюшку еще никто никуда не затащил.  
— Чем докажешь, малыш? — он сполз с высокого стула.  
— Там мой ученический, меня зовут Икари Синдзи, и мне 17 лет… — стушевался тот.  
— Это все чудесно, но что такой мальчик забыл тут, в подпольном клубе?  
— Ничего! Это не твое дело! Отдай сумку!  
— Скучновато. Заставь меня, — забрался обратно парень. Тот дернулся к нему с некоторым отчаянием, вцепился в футболку и чмокнул в губы, чуть не свалив на пол их обоих вместе со стулом.  
— Боже, Каору, это так смешно, что я тебе даже один Санрайз прощу! — пропел бармен.  
— Малыш, что ты творишь? — насмешливо отстранился Каору. — С этим ты у меня даже глоток не сделаешь, попроси получше…  
Он сглотнул слюну, растерянно окинул парня взглядом. Серые волосы, приятные черты лица, бледная кожа, наверное, с такой степенью бледности ему бы даже не пришлось бы пользоваться белилами в театре Кабуки… Черная футболка с какой-то пошлой надписью, узкие джинсы и тяжелые ботинки. Красивый. А вообще, почему бы и нет? Он ведь и так почти решился…  
Он чуть не подавился коктейлем, когда дрожащие руки полезли в его ширинку, а их обладатель опустился на колени, раздвигая его ноги, чтобы расположиться поудобнее…  
— Я, конечно, многое тут видел, однако ты хочешь пойти по кругу? — прошипел Каору, вздергивая того на ноги, к себе. — Удачный будет дебют, крутой каминг-аут, да?  
— Отдай мне сумку, пожалуйста… — проныл в очередной раз «ботаник», отводя взгляд.  
— Оплачу свои коктейли, а потом отдам.  
— Правда?  
— У себя дома. После ряда интересных процедур.  
Брюнет приуныл, но протянул:  
— Тогда и мне того же, что тебе.  
— А не рано?  
— Ты не намного меня старше… Каору.  
Щеки брюнета немного покраснели.  
— Хорошо. Родители ругать не будут? — из вежливости спросил тот.  
— Н-нет, — почти уверенно заявил парень. — Все в порядке.  
Он пил терпкую Текилу Санрайз небольшими глоточками, как девчонка, вернее, как девчонка, не умеющая пить, на глазах сползая в небольшой неадекват и в большее спокойствие. Он поглаживал ладонь Каору на своем бедре, признавая: «Да, я твой, уводи поскорее куда-нибудь, иначе еще пара коктейлей — и можно раскладывать меня прямо на стойке». Вопроса о его позиции не было, потому что он восставал под сползающими штанами. Каору зрелище нравилось.  
— Давай, Маки.  
— Не забудь, послезавтра ты выходишь.  
— Окей.  
На улице было холодновато, но он не собирался тратить деньги на такси. Мальчишка мужественно терпел, подшмыгивая носом.  
— Тут недалеко, я тебя круто согрею. А потом отпущу домой.  
— Нет.  
— Что значит «нет»? — оглянулся парень.  
— У меня больше нет дома, — не глядя на него, отозвался брюнет.  
— Ты этот пафос брось, тебя, скорее всего, уже заждались.  
— Они не заплачут, даже если я умру.  
— Если ты умрешь, все закончится. Зачем тебе тогда рюкзак?  
Он конкретно затормозил, пытаясь собрать мысли в одно целое.  
— Нет уж, я не дам тебе отказаться, — втащил его за руку в свою маленькую квартиру Каору. — Вся ночь впереди, переспим — тогда умирай.  
Синдзи пьяно рассмеялся, затихая под требовательными поцелуями, неумело вылизывая губы хозяина квартиры. Поднял руки, смешно дергаясь в попытке освободиться от тугого ворота, пока Каору покусывал его соски, и обнял, когда удалось вырваться из плена безрукавки, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, когда тот присосался к шее. Застонал.  
— Мне нравится твоя чувствительность.  
— С-спасибо…  
Непонятно, от чего на щеках расцвел густой румянец — от того, что ему стало тепло, от выпитого алкоголя, от стеснения или от всего вместе.  
— Стой, куда ты съезжаешь… — подхватил его в объятия Каору, усаживая на пол.  
— Ничего…  
— Ну ты и мясо пьяное!  
— Я хочу тебя.  
— Это хорошо. Ты в порядке?  
Он кивнул, на коленках подползая к кровати. Виляющая задница, с которой наполовину сползли штаны — вид был довольно милым, даже учитывая то, что он не дополз, путаясь в штанинах. Каору хмыкнул, резким движением сдергивая их, оставляя школьника в одних трусах, обычных белых боксерах.  
— Ммм, хорошо, — прогнулся в спине тот.  
— Залезай уже!  
С этим «пришельцем» было неплохо даже всего лишь целоваться, он так стонал под ним, не вел даже в поцелуях, отдавался, лихорадочно шарил по спине, шее, волосам, обнимал ногами бока, желая быть намного ближе, чем два слоя ткани.  
— У тебя что-то есть?  
— Чего? — улыбнулся он, не понимая, покусывая припухшие губы.  
— Смазка там, презервативы…  
— Неа… Зачем?  
— Надувать будем, — чуть не хлопнул себя по лицу Каору. — А как я тогда в тебя войду?  
— Не знаю…  
— Совсем не знаешь? Тебе хоть мальчики нравятся?  
— Мне ты нравишься, пожалуйста… Я тебе деньги отдам все, пожалуйста…  
Он вздохнул.  
— У меня есть только смазка, резинки кончились.  
— У меня еще никого не было, — прикрыл лицо руками мальчишка.  
— А я всегда пользуюсь… Неважно. Короче, терпи.  
— Хорошо…  
Первый палец — он расслабился, вернее, думал, что расслабился, однако для начала настоящего расслабления Каору целовал его. Так, что он принял и второй палец, правда, все равно немного поморщившись. Третий палец зашел тяжело, несмотря на охлаждающую смазку, но как раз он и нащупал интересную точку, при нажатии которой брюнет попытался выгнуться восхищенной дугой.  
— Это что?..  
— Это то, что сегодня с тобой будет, — пообещал или же погрозил Каору. — Расслабься.  
Узкий, невыносимо узкий и жаркий мальчишка под ним. Макияж размазался по щекам, волосы прилипли к лицу, рот так и просит, чтобы его поцеловали или хотя бы засунули в него кляп или пальцы. Грудь судорожно вздымается и опускается, опережая на долю секунды каждое движение вперед-назад, и он поскуливает, тянется к собственному члену. Хозяин квартиры не запрещает, нависая над ним, периодически целуя и пытаясь тоже ласкать поверх смуглой руки, которая неуверенно ускоряет темп. Гость сжимается, и тот выстреливает теплой струей внутрь. От неожиданности брюнет следует за ним почти сразу же, на свой живот, пытаясь заглушить вскрик.  
— Как ты?  
— Замечательно…  
— Подожди, я тебя вытру.  
Влажная салфетка скользила по теплому телу вздрогнувшего мальчишки, и Каору улыбнулся. Тот снова смутился.  
— Я… Что-то не так?  
— Все в порядке, малыш.  
— Это был мой первый раз…  
— Не слишком ли опрометчиво? Какой-то клуб, первый попавшийся парень…  
— Какая разница… — вздохнул он, перевернувшись на живот, прикрывая стратегическую зону одеялом. — Наше тело — лишь разменная монета, рано или поздно это случилось бы.  
— Интересная философия. Как же ты с ней смог остаться девственником до…  
— 17 мне. И девушек тоже не было, они мне не нравятся.  
— Почему же? — удивился хозяин квартиры, открывая газировку. — Ты симпатяга, если нормально оденешься, а не так, как в клубе.  
— Они мне не нравятся. Их тела могут приносить мне эстетическое удовольствие, однако я не возбуждаюсь. А парни…  
— У тебя встает даже в раздевалке перед физкультурой.  
— Типа того. Это очень… Типично?  
— Пока ты такой мелкий — да. Вот начнутся отношения, пробы пера, и у тебя появится вкус на партнеров, — взъерошил ему волосы Каору. — Все будет в порядке.  
— А можно еще раз? — улыбнулся брюнет.  
— Тебе не больно?  
— Приятных ощущений больше.  
— Если ты так просишь, Синдзи…

Проснулся Каору один, когда будильник на телефоне противно завизжал. Снова в школу. Учиться было легко, потому что он легко и быстро воспринимал любую информацию, а потому — неинтересно. В спорте и прочих развлечениях для нормальных людей он не нашел ничего близкого по духу. Он и анкету сначала сдал пустой: он не хотел ни в колледж, ни в университет, а варианта с работой не было предусмотрено. Опекун давно не мог повлиять на него — бабушка и не хотела, желая, чтобы он сам нашел любимое дело, даже если на это уйдет полжизни. Сама же женщина купила квартиру с тех денег, которые должны были пойти на женитьбу доченьки-кукушки, принесшей в подоле в 16 и почти сразу же куда-то слинявшей, сдавала её, а потом отдала Каору, которого любила как сына.  
Он потянулся, открыл глаза, затягиваясь газировкой. Зацепился взглядом за бумажку на столе.  
«Спасибо за эту ночь. Я никогда тебя не забуду. С.»  
Под запиской лежала довольно крупная сумма, и откуда же паренек взял такие деньги? Впрочем, даже если он кого-нибудь убил или ограбил банк, но не хватится в течение нескольких дней, ими можно оплатить школу, не обременяя в этот раз бабушку, хотя такое отношение задевало парня. Ему заплатили. Как проститутке какой-то…  
Он вспомнил ночь. Нет, мелкой сладкой шлюшкой был брюнет. Каору был бы не против провести с ним еще пару ночей как минимум, но никаких контактов не было, разве что пробить потом в Интернете его имя в поисковике.  
Синдзи…  
Нет, даже это отпадает. Фамилию-то он не помнит.  
Синдзи, 17 лет.  
Каору, 18 лет.  
Смешно. Единственная призрачная надежда — клуб, хотя там он видел мальчишку в первый и пока что в последний раз. Верить в чудеса он не умел, зато мог абстрагироваться от ненужных мыслей, спокойно собираться и уезжать на занятия.

Сестра смерила его обыденным презрительным взглядом. Холодная, красивая, не говорящая ни одного лишнего слова и не изменяющая своим правилам, даже когда видит на пороге потрепанного брата с макияжем на лице и в её кофте, которую она не носила — неприлично же, руки не закрывает. Хмыкнула всего лишь, когда он пристыжено доставал школьную форму из рюкзака, вздохнула, когда поняла, что он где-то потерял все деньги.  
— Иди есть, я поглажу.  
Настроение у неё было отличное, судя по этим четырем словам и горячему рису к жареной рыбе. Если бы настроение было похуже, она лишь покачала бы головой и хлопнула дверью, уходя в школу пешком.  
Рей была самым настоящим жаворонком и отрубалась в восемь вечера, даже в детстве не досматривая разрешенную серию аниме. Он же был убежденной совой, и утро было адом. В этот раз он проснулся около вчерашнего красавца, не понимая ничего, но боль в пятой точке напомнила о событиях ночи. Чудесных, интересных, убеждающих, что дальше тоже будет что-то интересное, можно попробовать и этот выход, не обязательно же… Он накинул толстовку, быстро начеркал пару слов и бросился домой, даже не глядя на часы. Искать мобильник Каору было странно, часов они оба не носили, а свой телефон Синдзи оставил дома, надеясь потом купить другой. Уже на улице он понял — рань дикая, на первом же вагоне метро в одиночку проехал пару остановок к себе, еще не «наслаждаясь» зрелищем клерков и студентов.  
А времени было около шести утра.  
Рей выжидающе уставилась на него.  
— Извини, — пробормотал он.  
Она кивнула и взяла свою порцию.  
— Я… Так отреагировал на слова отца, потому что он прав. Я ничтожество и позор семьи, в отличие от вас двоих, я так виноват, а тут еще и это…  
Она покачала головой.  
— Я сорвался. Ушел в какой-то клуб, напился, чуть не потерял рюкзак, встретил… — он запнулся. — Знакомого, переночевал у него, и вот, вернулся, как только смог.  
— У тебя засос возле уха.  
Он нервно сглотнул.  
— Ты что-то путаешь, это, наверное, комар, я намажу средством…  
— Лучше залепи. Собирайся.  
Она засела перед какой-то преувеличенно-бодрой и веселой утренней программой. Он потопал в свою комнату. Квадратик пластыря еще больше выделял «травму», и парень пожалел о том, что пошел в отца, а не в светлокожую маму. А так же о том, что тональник для подобных случаев купить не позволит не только Рей, но и совесть со стыдом, уже активно разгрызающие по поводу того, что он натворил. Карандаш перекочевал из внутренней части глаза под него, и парень умывался до тех пор, пока не почувствовал себя чистым. Прохладный душ приятно гладил кожу, приводил в порядок сознание после похмелья, и Синдзи вспомнил кое-что, раздвинул ноги, и…  
Внутри него все еще оставалось немного спермы Каору.  
«Утренний» стояк сразу же проснулся, как и воспоминания. Он покраснел до кончиков ушей, вытаскивая мокрый палец. А почему бы и нет? Нужно же как-то её достать оттуда…  
— Не спи, — постучала в дверь сестра. — Опоздаешь.  
Это немного охладило его пыл, но сбило настрой не до конца. Когда Синдзи осознал, что ему нравятся парни, он ни разу не пытался так играть с собой, но сейчас уже можно. Он едва достал до той самой кнопки внутри, пытаясь нажать. Вспомнил Каору, его член внутри, и насадился на пальцы до конца, врезаясь задницей в стену. После нескольких движений и пелены перед глазами мир заиграл яркими красками. Он наскоро домылся, помыл руки, вытерся. Скрыл следы преступления, бодро вышел из ванной. И сразу же сдулся под «понимающим» взглядом Рей.  
— Я… Сейчас.  
Вагон был переполнен. Сестру прижимало к нему настолько, что она закрыла глаза и только сдавленно вздохнула пару раз, положив голову на плечо. Он и сам еле держался за поручень, пытаясь не свалиться (что было невозможно, там и яблоку негде упасть было).  
— Наша.  
Она пихнула его вперед, в открытую дверь, он отцепился от поручня, но волна таких же выходящих мягко вынесла обоих школьников. Обычная процедура, если ты опаздываешь. Бежали в школу они наравне, да и вбежали в ворота за минуту до звонка.  
— Икари!  
— Здесь, — одновременно произнесли они из дверей. — Извините.  
— После уроков подойдете, садитесь, — продолжил перекличку учитель.  
К Рей придраться было нельзя. Идеальна по всем школьным фронтам: форма, успеваемость, участие в соревнованиях и олимпиадах. К Синдзи же… В последнее время он сильно сдал, но держался наравне с обычными хорошистами.  
— Синдзи-кун, почему бы тебе опять не стать таким, каким ты был в прошлом году?  
— Извините, учитель. Я стараюсь.  
— Неужели сломанная нога так повлияла на твой дух?  
— Извините.  
Он помнит, как летел по лестнице, как столкнул отец. Как он унижал все время, пока тот выздоравливал. Как Рей молчала больше обычного, а затем, обманув родителя и учителей, вместо уроков сидела у него в палате и плакала, обняла его и плакала, после того долго высушивая и охлаждая лицо. Он помнит, как она же тянула на улицу, тянула в школу, словно собака-поводырь, и он благодарен ей.  
Но Синдзи Икари не сможет стать прежним.  
Отец ненавидел его. Он не любил его и до того, ведь как можно любить того, кто убил любимую жену? Пусть и ненамеренно, при родах. Отец ненавидел его еще и потому, что мальчик был как две капли воды похож на него. Рей же была вылитая мать, не считая светлых волос, невесть откуда взявшихся у дочери двух темноволосых людей. Кроме того, Рей была девочкой, милой маленькой ледышкой, подобной котенку, который не отбивается, но и не ластится, чтобы его взяли на руки, потому её и хотелось взять. Синдзи же отчаянно требовал к себе ласки, пока не уволили их няню, а затем и объяснили ему в детском саду, что мальчикам нельзя хотеть подобных вещей, они созданы для того, чтобы быть сильными.  
А третья причина ненависти отца к Синдзи появилась тогда, когда он заметил искру в глазах и эрекцию сына во время трансляции соревнований по борьбе. Гендо совсем не интересовался спортом, но хотел чем-то занять себя при обеде. Чем-то необычным, не повседневным.  
Он тогда подавился рисом, закашлялся и отшатнулся, когда мальчик потянулся похлопать его по спине.  
— Я воды принесу?  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— Ты гребаный педик?  
Все синяки и ссадины тогда списали на то, что парень упал с лестницы, благо, она была длинноватой для их двухэтажного домика. Он видел Рей из-за плеча отца — бледнее мела, испуганную, не верящую своим глазам. Кажется, он впервые видел на лице сестры столько эмоций, но она не помогла. Не смогла пойти против отца. Смогла уговорить потом не выгонять братишку из дома, ведь он довольно хороший, если не считать этой стороны…  
В тот день это казалось предательством, было еще хуже.  
Но после он понял — а как иначе?  
Отец исчез после его выздоровления, а потом написал целое письмо, мол, я видеть тебя не могу, уезжаю работать в Германию, буду присылать вам денег, связываться по Скайпу с Рей, а ты делай, что хочешь, но после выпускного уходи. Синдзи был согласен с подобным ходом событий, но отец не сдержал слова: вызвал его через некоторое время, когда говорил с дочерью, снова высказал кучу гадостей. На душе было тошно. Появилось несколько увлечений, не сопряженных с обычной жизнью окончательно, и он отдалился от семьи, продолжая жить и врать окружающим.  
— Почему ты выбрал колледж, придурок?! — кричал в трубку отец. — Ты должен поступить в университет, чтобы не позорить меня! И что значит — педагогический? Тебя в другой не примут?!  
— Это мой выбор.  
— Твой выбор? Забыл, на чьи деньги живешь?! Ничего, я прилечу и вставлю тебе мозги, как только освобожусь…  
После приезда отца он действительно изменил колледж на Исследовательский институт радиационной биологии и медицины при Хиросимском университете, где у отца работал какой-то знакомый, который «приглядит за тобой, идиот». Вел себя прилично, сдержанно, удаляя историю из компьютера и телефона каждый день, возвращался сразу же после школы и даже под руководством родителя, краснея, бледнея и зеленея, посмотрел какую-то порнуху с большегрудой женщиной, которая делала все, что захочется, группе мужчин.  
— Вот что должны делать мужики! С бабами!  
— Д-да… — согласился парень. — Пап, может, тебе хватит пива?  
— Пива хватит, но есть еще саке! Кампай, сына!  
А затем отец включил ему аналогичное видео с качками в главной роли. Качки мучились, плакали, но «ели кактус», а он сидел и пил с феноменальной скоростью, расплакался в конце и покаялся отцу, что это отвратительно, настолько, что он сам никогда не будет. Уж лучше женщина.  
Отец удовлетворился проведенной экзекуцией, повторив её после еще пару раз, промыл парню мозги и свалил обратно в Германию. А сын еще долго отходил от шока…  
-…Эй, Синдзи-кун, ты слышишь?  
— Извините…  
— Тебе стало плохо?  
— Да, можно ли мне в медпункт?  
— Конечно! — отпустил его учитель, и парень ушел к доброй медсестре.

В той примерной школе, в которую умудрился поступить Каору, ученики были настолько примерно-зашуганными, что крыша не пользовалась особой популярностью, потому можно было спокойно пробираться туда и курить, когда припекало. Другое дело, что и свободы на ней чувствуешь мало: по краю высокая сетка-рабица, через которую ни перелезть, ни посмотреть без ощущения тюрьмы. Он понимал, это чтобы никто не спрыгнул, но кто же из этих пай-мальчиков и девочек-припевочек захочет сдохнуть? Наверное, таких в школу и не берут.  
На крыше уже был какой-то пацан. Уселся на камень, лицом прямо к сетке, пиджак накинул на плечи, а сам что-то делал с широко расставленными ногами. Неужели…  
Каору улыбнулся. В последнее время ему везло на «веселых ботаников».  
— Эй, ты что, др…  
Парень повернул голову, смотря пустым усталым взглядом. В руке был нож для резки бумаги. Рубашка снята и лежит на коленях, на ней — влажные салфетки и пластыри. А на другой руке — глубокий свежий порез. Не такой, как у самоубийц, вдоль. Поперек, не на венах, выше локтя, почти у подмышки.  
— Иди отсюда, — процедил он.  
Он посмотрел в темные глаза. Придурок явно кого-то напоминал.  
— Синдзи? — неуверенно сказал он. Тот покраснел:  
— И что?  
— Зачем?  
— Не «зачем», а «почему». Это мое дело.  
— Ты дурак?  
— Говорю, уходи.  
— Нет, я покурить хочу.  
— Курить запрещено.  
— Резать себя — тоже.  
Парень посмотрел на пластыри, размазал кровь мокрой салфеткой по руке.  
— Ладно, кури.  
— Тебе это нравится?  
— Я тренируюсь.  
Он скинул с плеч пиджак и поежился, когда бледная рука прошлась по спине.  
— Не надо.  
Каору повернул его к себе, притянул поближе рану и коснулся языком, припал губами, высасывая кровь, зализывая, целуя. Брюнет обнял его, всхлипнул, закрыл глаза.  
— Зачем тебе это, Синдзи?  
— Мне нужно. Я с катушек слетаю, кажется.  
— Слетай безопаснее.  
— Не хочу. Я ничего не хочу.  
— Тебе нравится боль?  
— Я хочу умереть.  
— Что? — перешел на обычный голос Каору с интимного мурлыкания. — Почему?  
— Я ничтожество. Плохой сын. Ужасный брат. Учусь плохо. Люблю парней. Разве этого недостаточно?  
— Нет. Я не буду тебя лечить, говоря, что все будет хорошо. Я скажу, что оно того не стоит.  
— Почему? Разве кто-то проиграет от того, что меня не станет?  
— Я. Потому что ты интересный.  
— Какая разница. Я всего лишь хочу пожить в свое удовольствие и умереть до того, как отец устроит меня в почти тюрьму.  
— Может, станем встречаться? — неожиданно предложил Каору.  
— Но… — начал парень и сразу же осекся, снова почувствовав на ране горячее дыхание и влажный язык. — Хорошо. Только у меня все равно куча тараканов.  
— Ничего. Одевайся, ты дрожишь от холода.  
Он только кивнул, опустив глаза. Привычно наклеил полоску, накинул рубашку вместе с пиджаком. Застегнул на все пуговицы, не глядя на него. Захотел пройти мимо, но парень перехватил его за запястье.  
— Мы еще не закончили. Не убегай.  
— Кажется, мы решили, что встречаемся.  
— Сядь. Дай свою почту и номер телефона.  
Звякнуло сообщение.  
— Ты все равно не пойдешь на урок. Посиди со мной.  
— Ладно.  
Синдзи смотрел на Каору. На его полуприкрытые глаза, высветленные в серый волосы, тонкие пальцы, сжимающие сигарету. На расслабленный воротник, из которого видны ключицы, на расстегнутый пиджак. Кажется, он излучал свободолюбие, и брюнет не мог надышаться, чувствуя, как медленно проваливается туда, откуда нет возврата.  
— Курить так круто? — невпопад спросил он.  
— Да нет. Отвлекает.  
— Дай мне…  
— Можем пойти в туалет, здесь давать холодновато, — рассмеялся тот.  
— Извращенец, — пробормотал Синдзи.  
— Мазохист, — в тон протянул Каору. «Ботаник» покраснел.  
— В каком ты классе?  
— В одиннадцатом «Б».  
— А я — в двенадцатом «Д». Да, в том самом, для почти безнадежных. Зато волосы разрешают красить, а девчонкам — краситься. Это плюс.  
— Я бы никогда не решился на волосы или пирсинг, — признался Синдзи. — Это слишком.  
— Так только кажется. На самом деле ничего криминального.  
— Как твои родители относятся к этому?  
— У меня их нет, — вздохнул Каору. — Только бабуля, она крутая.  
— А мы ей не помешали? Ну, тогда…  
— Она живет в другом месте. А твои как на тебя утром посмотрели?  
— Сестра только вздохнула. Я ничего ей не рассказывал, но, думаю, она догадалась.  
— Зачем ты оставил деньги?  
— Я не знал, как по-другому сказать тебе «спасибо».  
— Мог просто разбудить меня поцелуем.  
Синдзи покраснел и замолчал.  
— Ладно, это не так уж важно. Я обниму тебя, а ты молчи. Такой горячий, прямо печка. Наверное, у тебя жар. Идем в медпункт? Мисато-тян — классная киса, она разрешит тебе поспать, да и таблетками накормит…  
Брюнет молча кивнул, оделся и взялся за протянутую руку. Этот парень — странный, но в нем что-то от Рей — заботливое, нежное и не скрытое в тумане безразличия, не проявляющееся только в больнице.


	2. Chapter 2

Светлая макушка показалась на лестнице. Он торопливо запрятал канцелярский нож в карман и достал укушенный бутерброд. Они «встречались».  
Парень оказался интересным собеседником и отлично целовался, а секс они ещё не повторяли — блондин много работал на этой неделе, потому что напарница заболела, а нового подменного они ещё не нашли. Когда Нагиса Каору смеялся (даже если и сам пошутил), у Икари Синдзи шумело в голове. Казалось, это ветер, застрявший в деревьях, и ты сам — лишь листок, дышишь полной грудью, когда чувствуешь эту свежесть. Он нравился брюнету, но…  
Несмотря на обещание, он все ещё ранил себя. Зарождающейся симпатии было недостаточно, чтобы не делать плохих вещей, да и что может сделать хоть кто-нибудь на Земле, если он, Синдзи, такой неправильный? Зачем ему жить? Только из-за трусости принять смерть целиком?..  
— Привет, а я тут кушаю, — слабо улыбнулся он подходящему парню. — Будешь бутерброд?  
— Больно? — внезапно спросил он. Синдзи моргнул, замешкался, но не успел продолжить. — Покажи мне это.  
— Я ничего не делал…  
— У тебя на кармане кровь. В кармане — нож для резки бумаги. Слушай, — вздохнул Каору, — ты считаешь меня идиотом или просто не умеешь лгать?  
Он вздохнул в ответ и отложил еду обратно в контейнер.  
— Извини.  
— Показывай.  
Эта царапина была под штаниной. Довольно удобное место — так просто не заметишь, при случае можно закрыть домашними носками, да и кровь сквозь ткань не просочится, до ткани ещё свободное место. Он любил резать с усилием, ещё и растягивая края раны: потом получались плоские белые шрамы, заживало быстрее, а если ещё брызнуть одеколоном, который подарил на день рождения отец, было больнее на какое-то время. Синдзи нравилось, когда он делал вещи, от боли при которых у него мутнело в глазах.  
Каору посмотрел на открывшееся повреждение и почувствовал странное томление. На самом деле ему всегда нравились раны и шрамы, контраст между кожей и оголенной поверхностью был клевым и на ощупь, и на вид. Он наклонился к ране. Синие глаза смотрели пристыженно и с волнением. Блондин со всей дури укусил его царапину. Синдзи задохнулся от неожиданности и боли: сильные челюсти сжались и выпускать не собирались, каким-то образом подсасывая. Свежая царапина закровила вновь, он не успел обработать, остановить кровь полностью, она не успела взяться коркой.  
— Идиот, — наконец оторвался Каору.  
Засос порядочно кровил, и он бы не смог объяснить такую метку кому-либо. Накрывать её облегающим носком было глупо, разве что штаниной…  
— Если тебе нужна боль — скажи об этом мне, идиот…  
Он отвёл глаза: стыдно.  
— А теперь иди ко мне.  
Синдзи почувствовал на своих губах теплое дыхание, а на языке, вкрадчиво проникающем в рот, был вкус его собственной крови: металлический, больной, и само осознание крыло брюнета, крыша съезжала, ноги разъезжались, хотелось прижаться сильнее, почувствовать ещё больше тепла…  
— Как же тебя повело… — прошептал Каору. — Хочешь прямо в школе, мелкий мазохист?  
Синдзи вспыхнул от стыда и возбуждения. Руки опустились ниже талии.  
— Я не сказал тебе в прошлый раз, насколько мне нравится твоя упругая задница?  
Брюнет уткнулся носом в его плечо, в воротник белой рубашки, судорожно хватаясь за нее спереди.  
— Хм, детка, я сейчас могу забивать гвозди, но я не железный…  
Блондин не понимал сам, что он несёт, подкаты казались глупыми и примитивными, но этого мальчишку в объятиях надо было срочно смутить и занежить, заласкать, чтобы на время забыл о том, что гложет.  
— Я бы утащил тебя куда-нибудь подальше, но сам не выдержу.  
Они свернули за угол выхода на крышу, Каору резко приблизил к себе, с силой прижал его к шершавой стене, опустился на колени перед ним.  
— А как же ты? — спросил Синдзи, проследив взглядом за своим любовником.  
— Я подожду.  
Он не умел делать того, что собирался сделать, да и тот опыт, который он применил в прошлый раз, был получен с развязными клубными девчонками, но ему так хотелось хотя бы лизнуть кончик аккуратного небольшого члена, поцеловать туда, где Синдзи совершенно не ожидает и одновременно хочет больше жизни. Кончик языка прошёлся по впадинке, слизывая полупрозрачную каплю, и губы накрыли головку члена полностью. Блондин двинул головой на пробу, забирая чуть глубже — то, что он сам этого не делал, не означало, что ему этого не делали, — и поднял глаза: мальчишка так тяжело дышал, губы закусанные, припухшие, руки судорожно сжимали рубашку с пиджаком, чтобы не запачкать — повыше их, и эта реакция так ему понравилась, что захотелось вобрать полностью, но… Он закашлялся — слишком глубоко. Закашлялся и снова двинулся вверх-вниз, до тихого вскрика-всхлипа, и отпрянул, подставляя руки. Синдзи кончил и сполз по стене.  
— Я хочу потрогать твой. У тебя руки грязные, — бессвязно пробормотал он, притягивая ладонь в своей сперме и начиная её бесстыдно вылизывать. От этой картины Каору стало совсем тяжко:  
— Отпусти, я же сейчас…  
— Сейчас, — эхом прошуршал тот, торопливо возясь с ремнем и сдергивая брюки вместе с бельем. Блондин попытался удержаться, задержать сходящего с ума, сжать себя рукой, чтобы не произошло, но Синдзи каким-то образом сбросил руку и открыл рот, развратно выставив язык наружу. Принял в себя сперму, хоть и не всю, на лицо все равно попало.  
— Ну ты псих… — выдохнул Каору.  
Синдзи скромно сглотнул, прочистил горло, покраснел и замямлил под восхищённым взглядом парня:  
— Сейчас я ещё тебя вычищу, чтобы ты не запачкался сильнее…  
— Вот как ты можешь быть таким?  
— Что?  
— Если бы я не понимал, что ты неопытный, я бы подумал, что ты слишком опытный.  
— Но я…  
— Ты мне нравишься, Синдзи. Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим. И если тебе нужна боль, я хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне об этом, когда бы это ни было…  
— А если ночью?  
— Пусть ночью. На уроках, ночью, в транспорте, всякий раз, когда тебе больно или грустно, скажи об этом мне, и я постараюсь сделать все, чтобы тебе стало лучше.  
— Зря ты со мной настолько добр…  
Приспущенные до сих пор штаны, растрёпанные волосы, расстёгнутый пиджак и помятая рубашка…  
— Я сам разберусь.

Его не хотелось выпускать из рук.  
Синдзи был тактильным, чутким к прикосновениям, ласке и боли. Ему сносило крышу, когда Каору делал что-то из тех штук, которые было страшно или стрёмно делать с девчонками.  
Синдзи поскуливал от боли, улыбаясь.  
Каору понимал, что на самом деле — это не такая уж и сильная боль, но ему не хотелось сильнее. Только увидеть слабость и мягкость в синих глазах, восторг, огонёк, и это было и когда они ласкались, и когда…

«Помоги мне»  
Он посмотрел на экран телефона, когда отпустил очередного клиента, и вздохнул.  
— Маки, я покурить!  
Маки вздохнула точно так же — персонала не хватало, и она бегала по залу с официантами, а так — хоть 10-15 минут постоит.  
— Тебе очень плохо? — хотел спросить Каору, но одернул себя: да, плохо. Если бы так не было, он не написал бы даже этих двух слов. Гудки продолжались, и он сбросил, набрал ещё раз. Удачно.  
— Ты свободен? Сможешь приехать ко мне?  
— Да… — растерянно протянул Синдзи.  
— Собирайся и езжай.  
Он уже знал, что на самом деле Синдзи живёт не с родителями, а с сестрой, которой абсолютно все равно, куда тот уходит и когда приходит — «лишь бы никто ничего не узнал». Никто не узнает, что они переночуют вместе. В районе бара никто из детей-отличников не ошивается, а что там подумает кто из одноклассников своих, парня не волновало. Он не оставит видимых следов на нем… Сегодня. Только под одеждой.  
Брюнет показался в дверях ещё через полтора часа. Смена должна бы уже кончится, но сменщик все не приходил, хорошо, хоть людей стало меньше. Синдзи скромно попросил у своего парня чашечку кофе. Каору нескромно бухнул в кофе ликера, не по чеку, по зову души.  
Синдзи наблюдал за каждым движением своего парня: четкое, отточенное, словно танец, словно удар деревянным мечом…  
«Ты занимался кендо?» — набрал он на экране смартфона, повернув его к Каору. Докричаться тут было сложно, да и тот был занят, нечего отвлекать человека от работы, но тот повертел головой из стороны в сторону.  
«Тебе бы подошло… :)» — сохранил Синдзи в черновиках. Спустя еще через пару крайне неторопливых чашек кофе сменщик все же пришел.  
— Тебе ещё нужна помощь?  
Брюнет покачал головой:  
— Мне полегчало, когда я наблюдал за тобой. У тебя очень классные движения, и ты бы… Тебе подошло бы какое-то единоборство.  
— Сумо, например?  
Они оба рассмеялись.  
— В детстве я любил драться. Вернее, не любил, но приходилось, и я втянулся. Вряд ли это оттуда, правда, но ты слегка прав.  
— Тебе было тяжело?  
— Не то, чтобы очень… Я рос без отца и без матери, только с бабушкой. Она раньше ещё работала в полную силу, сейчас уже — вроде и вышла на пенсию, а вроде и нет… Меня дразнили за то, что у меня не было родителей, короче. Я не знал, что сказать, и дрался с ними.  
— А у меня нет мамы. Отец ненавидит, и… Это все так грустно на самом деле. Не хочу об этом.  
— Тогда не будем. Чего ты хочешь?  
— Мне так холодно, Каору. Можно я буду обнимать тебя этой ночью?  
— А ты справишься?  
— Ну, у меня есть руки и ноги, буду стараться, — улыбнулся брюнет.  
— Тогда давай поспим вместе, — улыбнулся в ответ парень.  
Несмотря на то, что Синдзи отпустило, ему всё равно было больно внутри. Смех только заглушает боль, любая радость — мимолетна, не стоит на нее полагаться. Вот всё есть, а вот растает как дым.  
Рука Каору была теплой, и сам он был теплым — ветер ли? Нет, огонь — ласковый камин, газовая горелка над дедушкиным котацу. На ней готовится мясо, варятся овощи, и малыш протягивает палочки, а кто-то из них двоих останавливает:  
— Тише, обожжешься, котик.  
Он любил бабушку с дедушкой — потому что они не ругали его. Здесь он мог быть самим собой: ласковым слабым мальчиком, желающим любви. И они любили его за эту малость — только за то, что он есть. Синдзи напоминал им свою маму — темные волосы, темные глаза, светлая душа, непосредственность и нежность.  
— Вот мы и пришли, Син-тян.  
Он вынырнул из мыслей.  
— Точно все в порядке, если я останусь?  
— Ты попросил помочь, и я хочу, чтобы это помогло тебе.  
— Но мы ничего не будем делать.  
— Ничего, если не захочешь сам. Я никого не насилую, — улыбнулся он.  
— Ты… Много улыбаешься, Каору, — почему-то смутился брюнет.  
— Это потому, что ты нравишься мне.  
Никто не говорил ему о таком. Девочки им не интересовались, он не был достоин интересоваться ими сам, да и не хотелось до того, как он понял, что ему нравятся парни. Он сам никому не нравился. Каким образом кто-то рассмотрит его, если он не хочет, чтобы его увидели?.. Он хочет превратиться в тень, он не может нравиться…  
— Ты меня плохо знаешь, — помрачнел он. — Я не такой хороший, как может показаться.  
— Я тоже, и мне плевать, — пожал плечами Каору. — Кофе?  
— Если тебе не сложно…  
— Иначе бы не предложил. Ты не уверен в себе, Синдзи.  
— Какая разница…  
— Действительно. Ты когда-нибудь держал в руках спички? Зажги огонь.  
Он поднес к плите зажженную спичку. Конфорка загорелась синим.  
— Не туши. Держи ровно.  
Огонек быстро съедал дерево, и когда добрался до пальцев, Синдзи резко разжал их.  
— Значит, ты не хочешь умереть. Ты хочешь жить. Как ты хочешь жить?  
— Что?  
— Ты хочешь жить иначе, но не можешь ничего сделать?  
Он молчал, глядя в пол.  
— Ты можешь делать тут всё, что захочешь. Быть каким захочешь, если разрешишь себе.  
— Что за бред… — фыркнул вполголоса он.  
— Я не буду тебя насиловать, но буду причинять тебе боль. Это жизнь, детка.  
Он пытался выглядеть увереннее, но выходило жалко. «Глупый мальчишка», — подумал Каору. И был в этот момент не лучше.  
Укус был дурным: не укус любовника, не засос, ни капли нежности, звериная похоть, власть. «Я тут главный», — говорил он. Синдзи вздрогнул, положив ладони на столешницу, облокотившись. «Я главный, но ты не бесправен», — зализывал рану он. Беззащитная шея Каору была открыта, и, кажется, Синдзи понял, в чем его право. Ответ был слабым и ласковым, скорее, поцелуем с клычками, никаких следов или проблем.  
— Можно ведь?  
— Тут тебе можно всё, — выпрямился блондин.  
— Я ничего не умею. Но так хочу всё, что могу.  
— Ты жадный.  
Пальцы нервно расстегнули каждую пуговицу на рубашке Каору, освобождая тело. Пробежались мимолётным холодом. Язык лизнул соски — по очереди, нерешительно.  
— Щекотно!  
— Извини.  
— Не надо, продолжай.  
Брюнету хотелось облизать его с ног до головы. Стройный, но и мышцы будто выточены из мрамора, так тонко, словно воздушные одежды статуй античных девушек. Он не выглядел хрупко, он был стилетом из рукава — тайным оружием под обычной тканью.  
— Хочу тебя всего, — выдал вслух он, звякая ремнем и стягивая штаны. Блондин покачнулся, облокотившись на стену. Движения были короткими, спутанными и нервными, и Синдзи переживал, что действия не очень нравятся запыхавшемуся парню, но…  
— Иди сюда!  
Джинсы брюнета были спущены ниже колен, («Я не расставлю так ноги, Каору… Ниже, нафиг их вообще!»), стояк Каору прижимался к его заднице — мягкой, упругой, смугловатой, а пальцы — в чём они? Слюна? Или он незаметно собрал то, как Синдзи потек? — прижимались к кольцу мышц и отстранялись, чтобы парень сам подавался к нему…  
— Пожалуйста, я хочу их во мне…  
— А меня? — игриво издевался любовник.  
— И тебя!  
— А ты выдержишь всё это? Мои пальцы и мой член?  
Сердце забилось ещё чаще, жар подступил к лицу, а пальцы…  
— Внутри тебя хорошо, Синдзи: ты тесный, жаркий, сладкий мальчик…  
Он застонал, цепляясь за подоконник и прогибаясь навстречу сильнее. Ощущение от спущенных штанов мешало, пленило его и одновременно заводило. Пальцы внутри ему нравились — не приятнейшим ощущением, но чувством власти над собой. Ласковой, желанной власти над собой — не тоталитарного контроля.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Не издевайся, пожалуйста…  
— Ладно, — пожал плечами он и вытащил пальцы. — Не буду.  
Синдзи глянул через плечо — обиженно и жарко, Каору рассмеялся.  
И вошёл в него.  
Он запрокидывал голову, выгибался, краем скошенного глаза видел в темном окне свое развратное отражение. «Это не я», — подумалось ему. Тот, парень в отражении, был страстным, затраханным, подавался навстречу, смотрел томными глазами, облизывал припухшие губы. На его талии были чужие ладони с длинными пальцами, они задевали и бедренные косточки, когда парни двигались, и незнакомец был таким, что Синдзи сам бы ему дал. Каору поменял угол, задел какое-то чувствительное место внутри, и брюнет задохнулся, отрываясь от отражения.  
— Какой ты тихий… Тихая, послушная, моя маленькая девочка, моя сучка, Синдзи!  
Он вскрикнул, застонал, цепляясь за подоконник до боли, краем сознания понимая — незнакомец и есть он, повторить его ощущения настолько точно — невозможно.  
Каору двинулся ещё, вытягивая член и передёргивая на поясницу парня.  
— Спасибо.  
Синдзи вздрогнул от объятий сзади, но положил на обнявшие руки свои.  
— Я не хочу домой, — медленно, собираясь с мыслями произнес он. — Дома холодно, не в смысле тепла как за окном, но не могу поговорить. Никому нет до меня дела, и это хорошо. Отец… Но…  
— Ночуй у меня, пока его нет.  
— Его никогда нет. Но он может позвонить сестре. Она может и не суметь отмазаться. Он в Германии работает.  
— Не думай об этом сейчас.  
— Мне так хорошо с тобой. Ты — то, что мне надо, ты нужен мне.  
— И ты мне.  
— Но я всё время срываюсь. Мне больно внутри, когда тебя нет, и… Ходить за тобой по пятам — не выход. У тебя есть и своя жизнь. И экзамены на носу.  
— К черту экзамены.  
— Но ты не поступишь!  
— Мне все равно, я ещё не знаю, кем хочу быть.  
— А бабушка…  
— Ей тоже все равно. Но в положительном ключе.  
— Хорошо…  
Синдзи потухал. Становилось холоднее — будто и воздух в квартире стал холоднее.  
— Иди ко мне.  
Его хотелось укутать в одеяло. Укутать в плед и баюкать, позаботиться о нем, а если будет вырываться — поверх того пледа связать.  
Он не вырывался, укутался и обнял Каору.  
— Ты делаешь мне лучше. Я хочу убежать к тебе.  
— Я буду рад тебя принять, но есть и реальная жизнь.  
— Надо найти выход.  
— Не смотри в окно, глупый.  
Синдзи улыбнулся:  
— Даже не думал. В данный момент это решение ситуации нерационально.  
— А что, если… — задумался Каору, обнимая его, — мы будем встречаться по расписанию, чтобы делать тебе легче? Не вот так — это не так сложно, а…  
— Мои особые потребности, да?  
Он кивнул.  
Каору нравилось ощущать свою власть, но доставлять боль нравилось не всегда. Синдзи не хватало этого, и он добирал сам свою норму ощущений. «Пусть будет больно снаружи, не внутри. Это освобождает меня».  
Каору не очень понимал такую точку зрения, но принимал. Только вот быть «мальчиком по вызову», вернее, зову своего симпатяги, ему было неудобно. Значит, временные рамки должен устанавливать в первую очередь именно он.  
— Давай смотреть на твое расписание и мой график на следующую неделю…


End file.
